Perdoname, Primer amor
by Mary Swift A
Summary: —Perdóname mi primer amor— susurro para mí entre lágrimas al salir del Crown


**¿Que hubiera pasado si Serena solamente dejara a Darien? ****Version I **

**Song-fic**

**Adele- First Love**

Canción Y Anime pertenecientes a sus respectivos dueños.

* * *

— ¿Y bien Serena que querías decirme? — Pregunto Darien, Ya que lo había citado con mucha emergencia. —Haz estado muy seria en el día—

Ambos estábamos sentados en una de las mesas más alejadas en el Crown sin beber nada más que un vaso de agua.

—Mucho tiempo y poco que decir. Escucha Darien sabes bien que has sido mi primer amor, pero estoy algo cansada— Comencé a decirle, cuando una cara de susto o de sorpresa más bien dicho. — ¿Sabes lo mal que me siento cuando en ocasiones siento tu indiferencia conmigo?— empecé a decirle con los ojos un poco llorosos.

**Muy poco que decir**

**Y con tanto tiempo**

**A pesar de mi boca vacía**

**Las palabras están en mi mente**

**Por favor pon la cara**

**Que usas cuando sonríes**

**Porque tú**

**Enciendes mi corazón**

**Cuando empiezo a llorar**

—Serena… ¿De qué hablas?— y me sonrió esa cara que usa cuando estoy triste y desolada que enciende mi corazón, No la siento hoy.

—Escucha De verdad lo siento Darien, pero estoy cansada, necesito alejarme un poco de ti, sentir amor, libertad y poder volver a sentir, no por ti ni por otra persona, sino por mí, volver a sentir lo que sentí la primera vez que te vi esa curiosidad que me mataba por saber más de ti—

**Perdóname primer amor**

**Pero estoy cansada**

**Necesito alejarme**

**Para sentir otra vez**

— ¡Pero Serena de que hablas! ¿Estás bromeando?, yo te quiero princesa, por qué dices todo eso — Sentía que en verdad le dolía todo lo que le decía.

—Darien trata de entender el porqué, Este amor para mí se ha secado y se ha quedado atrás junto a mí con el— Cuando dije eso él se acerco rápidamente hacia mí y me dio una mirada de puro dolor y desconsolación — Por favor, no te acerques tanto y por favor borra esa mirada que no puedo cambiar de opinión… Simplemente esto es cansado… Perdóname mi primer amor— Entonces ya no puedo hablar me estoy ahogando en mis palabras y suelto de un grito lo que siento.

—Serena no podemos, No puedes…—

**Trata de entender el por qué**

**No te acerques tanto**

**Para cambiar mi modo de pensar**

**Por favor borra esa mirada**

**Que me está sobornando**

**Para cambiar de parecer**

**Simplemente, es cansado.**

— Olvídame Darien, Olvida el día en que nos conocimos. Olvida el primer momento en el que me hablaste. Olvida la primera vez que me miraste y te sonreí. Olvida todas esas cosas que me hacían reír. Olvida aquel día en que estaba triste y tú me consolaste. Olvida todas nuestras peleas y reconciliaciones. Olvida mis celos y mi orgullo, pero olvida los tuyos también. —

— ¡YO NO PUEDO, NO QUIERO OLVIDARTE!¿DAME UN RAZON PARA HACERLO, DAMELA?—

—Darien por favor no hagas esto peor… por favor Olvida la primera vez que me dijiste que me querías, y por supuesto, olvida también cuando te lo dije yo. Olvida todos aquellos mensajes que me mandabas cada noche, todas las llamadas. Olvida los cariños que inventabas cada día para decírmelos a mí. Olvida cuando te sacaba de quicio y lo mucho que me gustaba hacerlo. Olvida todos nuestros planes de futuro. Olvida aquellas madrugadas que pasábamos hablando. Olvida lo mucho que te echaba de menos cuando no estabas. Comenzaste a cambiar no entendía el porqué—

—Serena dame más razones, todas las que tengas dime cada cosa que quieras…— Lo mire esa mirada no me dejaba continuar, pero tenía que hacerlo, me dolía pero tenía que hacerlo.

—Escucha Darien has lo que te pido, Olvida aquel momento en el que empezábamos a cambiar... olvida esta despedida tan fría y dolorosa. Olvida que alguna vez formé parte de tu vida. Olvídame. — Ya no podía más con todo esto dentro de mí.

**Este amor se ha secado**

**Y se ha quedado atrás**

**Y sí me quedo**

**Estaré viva**

**Entonces me ahogo en mis palabras**

**Y me trato de esconder**

**Discúlpame primer amor**

—Serena dime qué pasa, que hice mal, es algo que yo hice o algo que te dije, si lo es dímelo por favor — no podía verlo mas, no quería verlo de esa manera, me dolía y tenía que irme.

— ¡NO DARIEN NO ES ESO, NECESITO PROBAR EL BESO DE ALGUIEN NUEVO, QUE ME HAGA SENTIR ESAS COSQUILLAS EN MI INTERIOR QUE CONTIGO YA NO SIENTO, ES CANSADO, ME CANSO DE DECIRTE EN ESTE MOMENTO QUE TODO TERMINO! —Grito casi ahogándome y me levanto de mi asiento ya que todos me miran y lo volteo a ver, Tiene una mirada pérdida de que no quiere luchar ni siquiera pelear. — Darien Olvídalo todo, ¿vale? Si te lo pido es porque sé que no te costará hacerlo. Olvídalo tú, porque yo, sinceramente, no puedo... lo siento. — Agarro mi bolso y me voy dejándolo en la mesa solo, con su mirada perdida.

—Perdóname mi primer amor— susurro para mí entre lágrimas al salir del Crown

* * *

Oh, Lo se soy una malvada y me merezco lo peor, pero pues que les diré, Estoy algo triste y decepcionada u.u y decidí escribir algo de acuerdo a lo que siento, Espero chicas y me apoyen con lo que me pasa u.u Y que especialmente les guste aunque sea un poco mi nuevo mini fic por asi decir.

Besos Chicas!


End file.
